The History of Mary Alice Brandon
by LambieIsMyLove
Summary: Everything we didn't know about Alice's dark- both literal and figurative- past.
1. 1901: Hppy Birthday

**A heads up: If anyone finds any information incorrect with what we definitely know about Alice, please let me know. That'd be great. Please Read and review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red, **

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Twilight**

**And neither do you!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

May 30th, 1901

"My goodness Mama, isn't she the prettiest little thing?"

Catharine Rose Brandon looked at her other daughter, five year old Cynthia Ruth, and then at the baby in her arms. She smiled.

"Why yes, Cindy," Catharine whispered. "I do believe she is."

The baby Catharine had just given birth to was tiny, even for a new-born. She already had a full head of dark, silky hair covering her head. The baby opened her eyes to reveal a sparkling, brilliant blue, innocent to the world. She made a soft gurgling noise, and then shut her eyes again.

A male's laugh sounded. "She looks exactly like you, Cat,"

Catharine swiveled her head to see a tall, blonde man standing beside her. It was her husband, Gardner, to whom she affectionately referred to as Gard.

Catharine looked at her baby again, and then tugged on a strand of her own dark silky hair. It had come out of it's elegant up-do, and fell around her shoulders. A smile played on Catharine's lips. The baby did look like her, with her tiny nose and long lashes. In fact, the baby almost resembled Catharine's mother, Mary.

The baby opened her eyes again, and looked at Gard.

"My goodness!" he exclaimed. "She has the same eyes as Alice."

Catharine looked at Gard, puzzled. "Don't all babies have blue eyes?"

"I guess they do," Gard murmured. "But hers look like they belong to my Alice."

Alice was Gard's younger sister, who had recently passed. She had caught pneumonia, after visiting the mountains with her now widowed husband. Catharine looked at her baby, to realize that she indeed had Alice's eyes.

"Mary Alice," Catharine murmured, looking at the child. She rocked her slowly, and the baby gurgled again.

"What?" Gard asked, looking at his wife.

"Mary Alice," Catharine explained. "That's what we should name the baby."

Catharine looked at her other daughter, Cynthia. "What do you think, Cindy?"

Cynthia smiled and shook her blonde curls. "I love it!"

Gard gazed affectionately at his daughter. "Mary Alice… my little Alice…."

Catharine's head turned at the sound of footsteps in the room. It was Dr. Coffey, one of the working doctors at the Biloxi, Mississippi Memorial Hospital. The doctor was short, with mousey brown hair and light brown eyes to match. Even though he was small, he was one of smartest doctors in the hospital.

"How's the little girl?" Dr. Coffey asked mildly. Catharine smiled in response.

"Good, good. I'm going to have my medical assistant, Dr. Spadea check her length and weight to put on the birth certificate."

Catharine nodded, and handed little Mary Alice to Dr. Coffey. He walked out of the room, and then returned with her a few minutes later.

"Alright, her length is nineteen inches and her weight is exactly five pounds."

Dr. Coffey handed Catharine her baby, who immediately snuggled in towards her mother's chest. It was only when Catharine heard the measurements aloud that she realized exactly how tiny Mary Alice was.

"God bless her," Catharine whispered aloud, as Dr. Coffey kept on talking.

He turned to Gard. "We'll keep her through the night, just to be sure there are no concerns. Then, you can come pick her up in the morning and return home."

"Great," Gard said, shaking the doctor's hand. "Thank you for everything."

Dr. Coffey smiled warmly. "Yes, yes, you're very welcome. Come back to see me if there are any problems."

After an awkward pause, Dr. Coffey left the room. Gard walked over to Catharine, and kissed her hand. He glanced at his watch.

"It's almost eight o' clock," he said softly. "I should be getting the little one home."

As if on cue, Cynthia let out a big yawn. Gard laughed, and scooped the sleepy five-year old into his arms.

"Well, off we go. I'll be here in the morning to pick you up."

"Bye…"she whispered, staring at her husband adoringly. Then she looked down at her baby.

Catharine felt as if her life were perfect; she finally felt complete.

A nurse came in to set up the crib that Catharine had requested earlier. Catharine didn't want to be separated from her beautiful Mary Alice. The entire reason Catharine insisted on traveling to the hospital instead of birthing at home with a midwife because Cynthia's convulsions. Shortly after she was born, Cynthia had had a fit, crying and shaking. While the seizure had been scary, it had had no lasting health effects, and Cynthia had never had one again. Still, Catharine remembered the terror as she watched, helpless, and wanted to be sure if something went wrong, someone would be there to fix it.

The nurse lifted Mary Alice from Catharine's arms, and laid her in the makeshift crib. She nodded at Catharine and then obediently left the room without saying a word.

Catharine looked at Mary once again. She was curled up and sucking on a knuckle, already fast asleep.

Catharine smiled, and reflected on the birthing ordeal. She was content, but definitely tired. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

***

Catharine woke up to complete silence.

A change in position had woken Catharine. She glanced out the window, to realize it was still night. _It seems about midnight_, Catharine thought tiredly, as she gazed lovingly at the crib.

The little shape seemed peaceful, still curled into a ball. Catharine stood, trying to make her way over to the crib. She reached over, and stroked her baby's cheek.

That was when Catharine realized Mary Alice wasn't breathing.

Panic shot through Catharine's body, a stampede of terrified horses released into her blood stream. Alarmed, she picked her baby. She ran for Dr. Coffey's office.

She ran up the hall, the green tile rushing by her in a blur. _Please_, she prayed. _Please don't let it be too late._ The big wooden door with Dr. Coffey's name on it seemed heavy as she kicked it, making a loud thud against the wall and possibly knocking over a plant.

Dr. Coffey was snoring over some papers. When he heard Catharine's fuss, he jolted awaked.

"W-What's wrong?"

Catharine, too terrorized to speak, thrust her baby at him.

Dr. Coffey took the baby, seeming alarmed. As he looked at Mary Alice, a look of puzzlement spread across his face.

"Mrs. Brandon? What seems to be the problem?"

"Mary Alice!" Catharine explained desperately. "She's not breathing. Please, do something quickly!"

Dr. Coffey just stared at her, before saying, "The baby is fine, see?"

Sure enough, as Dr. Coffey held Catharine's baby out to her, she could see Mary Alice was breathing fine. She had slept right through the mess, and was now snuggling contentedly against her mother.

"But, she wasn't moving! Her breathing was still! She-"

"Perhaps it was just a nightmare," said Dr. Coffey calmly, yet with finality.

Catharine's shoulders slumped, and she walked out of Dr. Coffey's office and back to her room.

As she laid Mary Alice in her crib, doubt overcame her. Catharine knew the she should trust Dr. Coffey, but she knew she hadn't imagined Mary Alice's lack of breath. What had happened to Catharine's baby was a mystery. Catharine just hoped it was like Cynthia;s siezure, that it would never happen again.

She laid in her hospital bed, and with a final look at Mary Alice, drifted off to sleep.

_________________________________________________

**REVIEW PLEASE! =]**


	2. 1901: Home

**Disclaimer:**

**Some hair is brown**

**Cheeks can be pink**

**I don't own Twilight**

**As much as I like to think**

**I like these little poem disclaimers. They're cute! **

**____________________________________________________________**

May 31st, 1901

_Pit pat pit pat pit pat_. Catharine awoke to the sound of footsteps. She opened her eyes to see her husband walking in.

"Where's Cindy?" she yawned. Catharine stretch quietly, and looked at Gard.

Gard looked at her, slightly confused. "Cindy is at school, dear. Mrs. Brunade offered to walk her."

Mrs. Brunade was Catharine and Gard's neighbor, moving next door shortly after Catharine and Gard were married. She was a short, plump lady, with graying hair that resembled salt and pepper. A jolly smile was always on her face, as well as a treat in hand for anyone who stepped into her kitchen.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, dear. I was up half the night."

Gard smiled. "Of course, I understand. Babies are exhausting."

Catharine knew Gard didn't realize he was hitting a sore spot.

Her memories of last night flooded her. The sheer terror she had felt for baby Mary Alice still lingered in her body. She looked at the crib, to see her baby sleeping peacefully, with no recollection of the night before.

Instantly, Catharine knew she shouldn't tell Gard about what had happened to Mary Alice in the previous night. She knew that Dr. Coffey wouldn't say anything to him, and it would only trouble Gardner to think something was wrong with his Alice.

A nervous, excited look bubbled up to Gardner's face as he knelt beside Catharine's bed. All negative thoughts in Catharine's mind vanished. "What is it, love?"

"I just thought I should let you know that I'm running for mayor."

Catharine heard herself gasp with delight. "Oh, Gard, that's wonderful!"

"I returned my application to the town hall this morning before I came to get you."

Catharine smiled, and watched, amused, as Gard's cheeks filled with an ever so pale pink. She imagined herself, the mayor's wife, one who everyone in the town of Biloxi saw with respect. They would be invited to all the upper-class, high in society parties, and everyone would adore and admire her family. They would have a house on a hill, the one she had always dreamed of. If Gard ran for mayor and won, life could be so much better.

Gard interrupted her fantasy. "Of course, I still have my campaign, and I have to actually win the –"

Catharine held her finger to Gard's lips, silencing him. "Don't ruin my euphoria. You'll become the mayor, I promise. Everything will be perfect."

Gard smiled, and extended his hand to Catharine. He helped her up, and gently lifted Mary Alice out of her crib. Catharine took the baby from him carefully, and smiled.

Catharine felt ecstatic. She couldn't wait for the future. Her life was perfect. A husband who was running for mayor and two darling daughters were the center of her world. Things were bright.

"Come, darling." Gard whispered. "It's time to go home."

***

The ride home in Gard's new automobile was uneventful. However, Catharine was still happy when it pulled onto the street of the Brandon's town house.

The house was small, the smallest one on the block to be exact. It was three stories high, but not very wide. Robin's egg blue coated the front, while white shutters framed all the windows. A door made from solid cherry wood adorned the entrance to the house.

_Home_. The word tasted sweet on Catharine's lips. Gard helped her and the baby out the side of the black automobile, and held the hand that wasn't holding Mary Alice. They walked up the porch steps, and Gard held open the door.

Catharine walked into the house, feeling as she had never been there before. The smell of candles and baked bread overwhelmed her, as Gard laid a hand to steady her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just glad to be home. I'm going to put the baby in her crib, and then we can have some lunch."

Slowly, she climbed the stairs to the second floor, where Alice's nursery was.

Mary Alice's nursery had been painstakingly designed. Gard had spent many hours painting the room from a pale pink to a cool blue, with clouds and tiny little birds. There were little humming birds, cardinals, canaries, and blue jays, all soaring through the painted sky. The room was small, with the white crib pushed far up by the window. Along the wall was a changing table. Across from it was a rocking chair.

Catharine laid sleeping Mary Alice in her crib. The baby's eyes were closed, and she was sucking on her thumb. Catharine covered the baby in a blue blanket she had knitted herself and then gently turned the mobile that was hanging over the crib.

The mobile was white, with little birds to match the paint on the walls. It was a family heirloom, belonging to Gardner's mother. When pushed, the cardinals, blue jays, canaries, and hummingbirds danced in a circle as a lullaby from a music box hidden inside played. The sweet, soft, lullaby, filled the room, enchanting notes that were pleasant to the ears.

"Catharine?"

Catharine turned to the sound of her name being called, and then went downstairs. "Yes, Gard?"

"Mrs. Brunade just called on the telephone, asking if she could come over tomorrow with some of the other neighbors to see the new baby. She said while it wasn't polite to ask, she couldn't wait any longer to see the new addition to our family."

Catharine smiled, happy at the attention. "Tell her it's no trouble. In fact, I was actually going to invite them all over for tea anyway."

Catharine turned, and headed back upstairs towards the nursery.

****

Awake.

Place. High. White. Warm. Safe.

Foot. Kick. Soft. Sound.

Look. See. Spin. Thing. Red. Thing. Blue. Thing. Yellow. Thing. Green. Spin. Sound. Nice. Sleepy…

Sound. Head. Turn. See. Mama.

Soft. Warm. Safe.

Head. Ouch. Shape. Shape. Shape. Blur. Color. Green. Orange. Blue. Pink. Red. Purple. White. Swirl.

Still.

Mama. Noise. Loud. Fast. Leave.

Ouch. Gone. Eyes. Nice. Noise. Sleep…

****

"Gard! GARD! Come quick!!!"

Catharine was frantic as she noticed Mary Alice wasn't breathing again. Her heart raced in time with Gard's long running strides to get up to the nursery.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Catharine felt sheer terror run through her body and tears well up in her eyes. "She's not breathing! I don't know what to do!"

Gard reached into the crib and grabbed the baby. He then looked up at Catharine.

"Catharine, love, are you okay? Mary Alice is fine."

Catharine looked at her baby, whose breathing had returned to normal.

"But this can't be happening! It happened yesterday too, and I brought her to Dr. Coffey, and the same thing happened! I-"

Gard cut Catharine off, and held her in his arms. "You're just tired, love. Over-exhaustion is making you worry and hallucinate. Alice is fine, and I think you should go lie down."

"But Gard-"

"After you rest. If it happens again, we'll take her back to Dr. Coffey."

Even in the slight disappointment that Gard didn't believe her, Catharine felt reassured by his promise. After-all, it had been a long week, where Catharine had gotten little sleep. If she rested, maybe the hallucinations would go away. If they weren't hallucinations, Gard would take Mary Alice to Dr. Coffey, and everything would be okay.

Catharine walked to her bedroom, and laid down underneath the soft covers of her bed. _Everything will be okay_, she thought_. I just need some rest. Everything will be okay._ With that final thought, Catharine drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Click that green button. You know you want to!!!!**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Yeah, I'm probably going to stop wring this, at least for the time being. It's not that I've gotten bored of this story or anything, because I love my concept and wish I could continue, but the direction I want to go in would make it too long. Even if I spilt it into two parts, which I've considered, it would still be very long. Like, we're talking hundreds or thousands of chapters here, if I plan to cover a total span of nineteen years, and I'm not exaggerating. I could do the math to prove it. =) If I tried to make the story different to make it shorter, it wouldn't feel right; it wouldn't explain the Alice we all know and love. Honestly, I don't have the time for a story where I'm unclear on how long it's going to be. This story is putting me under a lot of stress because I try to get chapters up that I can't and because I feel like I'm stuck doing this. It's beginning to become something I have to do, not something I want, and that's not what writing is about.

I know I'm disappointing people, and I'm sorry, but I have to do what I feel is right here and right now that's stopping _the History of Mary Alice Brandon_. I don't know, I might pick it up later, or do a couple of one-shots. So I guess you could say it's on hold. Indefinitely.

Indefinitely on hold.

Sorry =(


End file.
